Made from Guilt
by ShelbyPLavender
Summary: Ally Cat is a liar, smoker, and apart of Beacon Hills's only gang. One day, she drunkenly runs into her savior: Stiles Stilinski. But her savior quickly turns into her enemy. There's something wrong with Stiles, something that Scott and Lydia won't tell her. But she'll get him back-no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

"If you follow your heart, you will _always_ make the right choice." – Hunter (Hunting a Nogistune)

"Ally, Ally, Ally. You've got yourself in quite a pickle, here. Let me help you out, for a favor, of course. Nothing in this world is free. Everything has a price."

Toby twirled the knife expertly, letting the sharp edge shallowly cut Ally's throat. The teenager couldn't do anything but sob, too terrified to even think properly.

Her kidnapper grabbed a thick lock of hair, showing his canines in one horrifying grin. He leaned in close, letting his rotten teeth snap at her neck, as if he were a vampire ready to chow down on its next victim.

"You're so pretty like this: scared, broken, beautiful. It's no wonder you have so many guys falling at your feet as if you're their God. Are you? Are you our God?" He whispered against her ear, biting her ear lobe.

"Go to Hell," she spit, harshly.

Instead of being disgusted and wiping it away, he licked it off his face and released his inner Cheshire Cat. "That was tasty. _Do it again_."

"You're sick," Ally spat.

"Only the sickest, darling. Now, how about apologizing?"

"Never."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not an option." Toby grasped the knife tightly and held it right under her right ear. He let it sit there, slowly cutting away skin, releasing dark crimson, before sheathing it in a pouch around his waist and grasping Ally's cheeks with two dirt-ridden hands. He then yanked her face upwards towards the single lightbulb hanging in the rectangular room.

"Never trust the deceitful nor the candor, for they are the ones that are only black and white. Everyone hunts them, but what they don't realize is that the grey ones are more dangerous. And you Ally, are in the grey area." Toby spoke in riddles that Ally couldn't comprehend, only knowing that while he was talking, she could attempt to get free from her restraints.

"You don't lead nor follow. You are _untouchable_ , Ally. And I _need_ that gift. _Give_ me that gift."

"How? How do I give you it?" she asked desperately.

Toby frees her from her restraints and gives her the knife. He gazes into her eyes and they tell unheard stories only he knows.

"Kill me. Kill me so I can be in the grey area."

Ally couldn't think. Was she about to kill a man? Whenever they had to put down her puppy she couldn't even look. But now Toby stared at her, eyes pleading. Now was not the time for morals. If a man as dangerous as he asked to be killed, then she shouldn't hesitate. Who knows how many women he had killed before her. Maybe she could save more from the same fate.

"Rot in hell."

Ally doesn't bother going for the chest, instead deciding to go for the throat. She digs deep and hard, going for bloody. Crimson spurts out of his neck and covers the now murder. Toby slumps to the cold tile and a puddle formed, like the ones she used to jump in as a kid, but instead of being made from water the puddle was made from scorching blood.

She doesn't know when but the police arrive. She answers all their questions, except one.

"Did you kill that man?"

God, she did, didn't she? Killed a man with the very knife she had in her school backpack. And why? All because he had asked?

But what if she hadn't? Would she have survived?

Ally didn't want to know.

Somehow, word got out on the streets. While the police couldn't arrest her due to lack of evidence, she now had the reputation.

Everyone now knew Ally Cat as a murder. A stone cold blooded killer. A psychopath.

And she believed them.


	2. Chapter One

They ran like beetles, scuttling away.

"Get him, Ally!" Cole yelled.

"On it!"

Ally sprinted forward, arms pumping at her sides at a rapid pace. She reached down into her pockets and pulled out a throwing knife. The teenager picked the closest target and threw, watching the knife hit its mark. The man fell, blood seeping from his leg like a river. Jogging over to him, Ally kicked him in the face to knock him out.

Cole was a couple meters ahead of her, tackling another middle-aged man. But the man got stayed tall as if he were one boulder and flipped Cole over his shoulder and made the other teenager land on his back, the loud _crack!_ ringing like a bell throughout the yard.

"Cole!" Ally yelled, forgetting all about the guy she had taken down.

She grabbed another knife and without even looking threw it, the loud thump the only sign she had hit her target.

"Cole, man, you gotta stay with me. C'mon Cole, you gotta go back for Jenna, remember? You two were going on a date tonight. C'mon Cole, don't leave her. Don't leave _me_."

"T-Tell her t-that I love h-her," and with that Cole Davis left the world permanently.

"Cole. Cole! Wake up, Cole. _Wake up_!"

But no words, actions, or bargains could bring the dead back to life.

Ally dumped the body into the bed of her truck and drove it to King's house. Unable to form words, she just pointed to where the corpse lay. Everyone in the gang understood what had happened.

One of their one had died.

Kerosene flowed through her veins and Cole's death had lit the match. Now she was a raging fire that couldn't be controlled. She got back in her truck and drove to the yard, where both men were still unconscious. She loaded her gun and the _snap!_ awoke the murder of Cole.

"Please, don't kill me! I have a family!"

Ally took out her silver lighter, the only decent thing her asshole of a father had left her, and lit her cigarette, blowing the smoke into both of their faces.

"Cole had a family, too."

Taking one last whiff, Ally aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

Blood exploded everywhere and she barely noticed. The sharp sting of pennies filled the air as if it were a radioactive poison. The other man trembled in utter terror, lips wobbling, eyes pooling with tears, fingers shaking, spit spilling from his mouth in long drips.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Anger and grief clouded her judgement and Ally aimed the gun at him next. He barely had time to cry out before she pulled the trigger yet again.

"He had a family, _too_."

She didn't bother to clean up the bodies, instead choosing to leave them there for the cops to find. She hopped into her truck and drove aimlessly.

Ally didn't need to see the other's grief right now. Now it was only her, Jenna, and King. They were the only remaining people left of their gang. And yes, they may be the only gang in Beacon Hills, but they were still dangerous. But never had they murdered before.

Except for Ally.

She'd killed before and wasn't afraid to do it some more.

The thought made it feel permanent.

Alice Cat was officially a serial killer.

Ally Cat was permanently a murder.

An hour later, a man drew a gun on her shoulder. Smoke floated above the barrel and faded into her skin. Then he wrote on her neck "permanently" in small cursive print.

Once a killer, always a killer.


	3. Chapter Two

It was becoming a routine.

Ally blindly followed King's orders, ignoring everything telling her not to do it. Screw her conscious. She knew that what they did was considered evil, that her killing people that betrayed or robbed them was wrong.

Ally knew.

But she didn't care.

Right now, she was chasing Grant Harper, a man that had sold important information about them to the department. He was running down the street, before making a sharp turn into the woods.

Ally didn't falter for a second. She grew up in Beacon Hills and knew every single inch of the town. Even the woods.

Running into the woods was the easy part. Figuring out where to go was the hardest. A loud snap came from behind her and Ally whipped out her knife that she took with her everywhere—including school, and held it up to their neck.

To his credit, Grant didn't even flinch.

"You're good. But I'm better." He bent her wrist and snagged the knife and now he was the predator and she was his prey.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, ignoring the thin line of blood that appeared on her neck when she did so.

"King's crazy, Ally Cat. If you were smart, you'd run while you still got the chance. He's using you."

"You think I don't know that?" Ally snarled. "I know he's using me. But he and Jenna are all I got."

Grant laughed. "You don't know? Oh, that's priceless!"

Suddenly afraid, Ally whispered, "what?"

"Jenna's the one that gave me the information, sweetie."

Everything she'd ever known exploded. Jenna? As in, the girl who took care of Ally whenever she got hurt, who was King's most trusted person?

This couldn't be true.

But it made sense.

King had been giving Ally more work than usual, claiming that one day she might be the only member left. Confused, she had just rolled with it. Jenna had been more jumpy than usual, lately. God, was it true? Could Jenna betray them, _her_? How could she be so _selfish_?

"Where's King right now? With Jenna? It would seem as if you need to go warn him." Grant smirked, and walked away, whistling a tune that made the birds sing with him, as if he was one of them.

Ally ran back to the road and hopped into her truck. Driving past the speed limit, she sped to King's house. Arriving at the house, she slammed her door shut and barged into the house.

Jenna had a sword to King's throat.

"Grant wasn't supposed to tell you. Guess I'll have to deal with him later." Jenna flipped the blade and harshly pressed it against his cheekbone.

King had taught her how to get out of these situations. So why wasn't he escaping?

"You're probably wondering why he isn't escaping like the coward he is. Well, might as well show you." She ripped open his vest and showed a complex bomb strapped to his chest.

"I press this," Jenna pulled a small object from her pocket. "And he goes boom."

"I'm getting tired of villain dialogue."

Ally grabbed a sword from the wall. Both girls danced in a dangerous circle, blocking various blows from the other opponent. Jenna swung her sword at Ally's head, making the girl duck, and sensing an opportunity, she kicked Jenna's feet. The traitor groaned and that was all Ally needed for her to bring the hilt of the sword and swing it at Jenna's head. Instead of falling like she had expected, Jenna only shook it off and stood up shakily.

Suddenly, Ally was knocked to the ground. A foot flew to her face and blood immediately poured out of her nose like a river being freed from a dam. Blinking, Ally could do nothing but take kicks and punches.

Finally, Jenna got tired. Her shoulders slumped and she paused to take a few deep breaths. Ally shakily got up and grabbed her fallen sword. The traitor barely had time to react before a sword pierced her stomach. Her one last act of defiance was spitting blood on Ally's face.

Ally untied King's restraints and clumsily got rid of the bomb.

"I'm surprised the Sheriff didn't send any cops over," Ally said, wiping blood from her face.

"Apparently," King put the swords back on the wall. "The Sheriff's station was attacked by a bomb as well."

"Huh. Do you know if it was Jenna?"

"No. She was counting on them to arrest us."

"That's two we've lost in a month. What are we going to do, King? You're the only family I got."

King sighed, before hugging the girl tightly. Ally was surprised. King rarely showed emotion. But then again, he had lost everyone in his crew other than one teenager with drinking issues.

"Come here, I gotta take care of your face."

The two were quiet while King slowly wiped away the blood from her face and carefully treated the raw purple bruises. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that she looked like a mess.

"There, you're done. Why don't you go out while I got take care of…the mess?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

"Whoa sugar, you sure you don't need to slow down?" the man asked, teeth blue in the spotlight.

Ally tried to say, "go away, I'm fine. I'm always fine" but her lips wouldn't move. She was stuck smiling and laughing, like she was happy. The girl didn't know how many drinks she had consumed, too busy feeling the electronic hum spreading throughout her body. God, this felt exhilarating. Ally felt free.

But when the man's hand grasped her butt, the feeling grew bitter. The once welcoming air now suffocated her. She felt sick.

Ally pushed her way through the club, ignoring everyone's protests. Whenever she finally reached outside, Ally felt a hundred times better. She didn't know that she was slowly walking forwards and that two lights were rapidly approaching her.

An explosion of pain and voices.

And then blackness.


End file.
